


Confession

by two_of_swords



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam is Thirsty, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Epilogue, Shameless Smut, Surprise Sex, post-trk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_of_swords/pseuds/two_of_swords
Summary: They should have waited to have sex until after Adam graduated. From college. He was never going to be able to focus again.





	Confession

Adam Parrish had grown used to his mind being preoccupied with troubling and difficult things. It was often a fine balance between harsh reality and unfathomable magic: trailer parks, mystical forests, evil Latin teachers, dead Welsh kings, college applications, early decisions, curses and demons. Whether you believed time was circular or linear, it kept moving forward and so did Adam. He planned and made lists and mentally checked off the boxes of the things he no longer needed to worry about: Glendower (Found - Check), Demon (Killed - Check), Cabeswater (Sacrificed - Check), Gansey (Saved - Check), College (Accepted - Check).

Adam found that his mind now had time to be preoccupied with things surprisingly less troubling and difficult than he ever would have imagined. Things like Ronan Lynch and sex. After weeks of careful and methodical experimentation and exploration, sex with Ronan was getting really fucking good. Adam couldn't stop thinking about it.  As he waited outside for Gansey and Henry after school on this gorgeous Spring day, his head was full of images of black ink on pale skin, which he wanted to trace with his fingers and his tongue. He felt the familiar heat of arousal begin to pool deep in his abdomen and he tried in vain to police his thoughts. They had plans to work on a class project this afternoon, then he had Boyd’s at five. He didn’t have time for this today. Unless…

He did the math: four weeks until graduation, three final projects and papers due by the end of the semester, two hours until work, but only one thing he needed to do right now. He estimated he could make the drive in twenty-five minutes. Twenty, maybe, if he drove like Ronan.

They should have waited to have sex until after Adam graduated. From college. He was never going to be able to focus again. 

“Fuck,” Adam sighed. He got up abruptly from the table, slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder and heading in the direction of the parking lot.

“Adam, where are you going?” Gansey called, finally approaching with Henry and snacks.

“Barns,” Adam responded.

“Now?? I thought you had to work.”

“I do.” 

Adam didn’t look back to see their reactions. He was sure they knew what this was really about. He didn’t care.

\-----

“Ronan!” Adam called when he burst through the front door of the farmhouse. He’d made it to the Barns in record time.

“Adam?” Ronan asked, uncertainly, his voice coming from somewhere deeper in the house.

Adam dropped his bag and met Ronan in the doorway of the kitchen. He gripped Ronan’s damp t-shirt in his fists and pushed him backwards until he was pressed up against the counter, mouths and tongues tangling the entire way. Adam could taste the salt on Ronan’s skin as he made his way down his jaw and neck.

“I’m all sweaty,” Ronan gasped.

“I don’t care. Where’s Opal?”

“Playing out in the back pasture with Chainsaw. I was fixing the fence. Just came in to get some water.”

“Perfect timing.”

“Wait… did you… did you just drive all the way out here to have sex before work?”

“Yes. Let’s go. I don’t have much time.” Adam pulled away, grabbed his bag and headed upstairs. When Ronan didn’t immediately follow, he yelled, “Lynch! Come on!”

He dropped his bag on the floor as soon as he entered Ronan’s bedroom. He pulled his Aglionby sweater over his head and slipped off his loosened tie, dropping both on the floor as he kicked off his shoes and socks. He was unbuttoning his dress shirt when Ronan finally appeared in the doorway.

“What took you so long?” Adam teased.

Ronan let out a slow breath. “Jesus Christ.” He stripped off his own t-shirt and jeans and boots in record time and then hurried to help Adam out of his khaki pants.

“Why are you wearing so many shirts?” Ronan asked, tugging at Adam’s belt, voice full of disdain.

Adam laughed, finally shrugging off the button down and then pulling the t-shirt beneath over his head. “You’ve forgotten what it’s like to wear the uniform already?”

Ronan made a disgusted noise as he worked on Adam’s zipper. “The only good thing about that uniform is seeing you in it.” He pressed his lips against the sensitive spot just below Adam’s right ear and murmured, “And then getting you out of it,” before slipping his hands into the back of Adam’s pants and pushing them down over his ass.

“So this is one of your fantasies?” Adam asked, reaching for Ronan’s hips to pull him closer. “You missed part of it. Do you want me to start over?”

“Do we have time for that?”

“No.”

“Then why did you ask?”

Adam smiled and toyed with the waistband of Ronan’s boxers. “These should go too.”

Once they were both naked, Adam pushed Ronan down on the bed and straddled him. He kissed along Ronan’s stubbled jawline and down his neck, to his collarbone, where the peaks of his tattoo were just visible. Then he worked down Ronan’s chest, flicking his tongue over soft, pink nipples, before following the line of hair that led from his bellybutton to his rock-hard cock. Adam hesitated there, pressing kisses into his hip bones. He badly wanted to blow Ronan, but there wasn’t enough time. Ronan dug a hand into Adam’s hair and tugged a little, groaning impatiently at the lack of touch where he needed it most. Adam regretfully returned to Ronan’s mouth.

“What do you want to do?” Ronan asked, breathlessly between kisses, running his hands up and down Adam’s back.

Adam thought about his earlier vision of Ronan’s tattoo. “I want to fuck you. Turn over.”

Ronan obliged. Desire flooded through Adam as he looked down at the scene below him: the glorious tattoo, moving and flexing as Ronan settled into position. It looked very much alive. Adam was painfully hard now and compelled to run his hand down his own cock in smooth, appeasing strokes.

“Adam?” Ronan asked, desperate.

His voice broke Adam out of his reverie. He reached over Ronan into the drawer of the bedside table for lube, a condom and a box of tissues, which he placed on the bed beside them. As much as he needed to hurry, he knew he needed to be careful about this. He squeezed some lube onto his fingers and began gently working Ronan open as Ronan moaned into a pillow. Adam knew Ronan was ready when he shuddered and began rocking back onto Adam’s fingers. 

“Please, Adam,” Ronan begged. 

Adam loved to hear him beg. He withdrew his fingers and wiped them off on a couple of tissues. Then he carefully opened the condom and rolled it on, slicking it with more lube. He lined himself up with Ronan’s body and slowly pushed in, watching and listening to Ronan’s reactions to make sure it wasn’t too much, too soon. Ronan sucked in a breath and squirmed a bit, adjusting to the size difference between Adam’s dick and his fingers.

“Breathe,” Adam reminded him, draping himself over Ronan’s back, kissing and licking along his tattooed spine. Ronan exhaled as Adam bottomed out. Nothing compared to the sensation of being inside Ronan like this. It was such an incredible feeling, the tightness and the heat. The feeling of being completely surrounded. Completely contained. It was almost too much to bear.

“You can move now,” Ronan encouraged. And Adam did, his body craving friction. He pulled and pushed, gently at first, then faster, harder, gripping Ronan’s hips tightly. He knew he’d hit the sweet spot when Ronan’s body jolted violently, like he’d been struck by lightning.

“Oh fuck,” Ronan groaned, clenching around Adam’s cock. Adam moaned in agreement.

“Yes. Keep going. Right there,” Ronan coaxed. Adam knew neither of them would last much longer. He reached around and began stroking Ronan’s cock to the rhythm of his own thrusts. Ronan’s moans increased in both frequency and volume until he was coming into Adam’s hand, hot and wet. Adam was too wrapped up in his own pleasure to adequately prevent the mess from getting all over the sheets below. He gasped once, twice, his stomach muscles seizing, as he pushed into Ronan one last time and was overcome by his own release. All of Adam’s previous concerns escaped his mind. There was only this. 

He collapsed against Ronan’s back, resting his cheek on beaks and claws as he tried to regulate his breathing. A glance at the clock on the bedside table told him he needed to leave in ten minutes in order to make it to work on time. He pulled out and sat back, immediately regretting being so far away from Ronan so soon. He removed the condom and wrapped it in tissues, as Ronan flipped onto his back on the clean side of the bed, his chest still heaving. Adam locked eyes with Ronan, wanting nothing more than to lay back down beside him and wrap his arms around Ronan’s heaving chest. Adam glanced back at the clock though and Ronan understood, without a word. He just watched as Adam got up off the bed, grabbed his discarded boxers and his bag and went into the bathroom to clean up.

\-----

When Adam came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, dressed for work in a plain t-shirt and coveralls folded down at his waist, Ronan was still lying unselfconsciously naked on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with his hands clasped behind his head, his breathing finally slowed. Adam sat on the bed beside him and began rifling through his bag for a clean pair of socks.

“That felt a little dirty, Parrish,” Ronan admitted, not taking his eyes off the ceiling.

Adam smirked. “So go to confession or whatever.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it. Just leave the money on the nightstand before you leave.”

“Time is money, Lynch.”

“I am not a prostitute!” Ronan exclaimed, doing his best Blue Sargent impression.

A laugh burst out of Adam as he pulled on his work boots. He stood and gathered the discarded pieces of his school uniform off the floor, folding them carefully before placing them gently in his bag. The loud squawk of a raven drifted in through the open window. “You better go find out what your bird and dream child are up to.”

“Probably nothing good. And it’ll be your fault.”

Adam leaned over Ronan for one last kiss. “I gotta go.”

“We should do this again sometime.”

“I’m off on Friday.”

“I don’t think you’ll last that long.”

Adam laughed again. “No, probably not,” he confessed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is practice smut for a longer future fic I'm working on. Utterly and ridiculously self-indulgent. Let me know what you think!


End file.
